Disappointed, Disillusioned, and Distracted
by Merl Laurence
Summary: ONESHOT Kono gets introspective and just how did she meet Adam Noshimuri? Slight Steve/Kono.


Disappointed, Disillusioned and Distracted

Disclaimer: I don't own H50.  
Summary: ONESHOT Kono gets introspective and just how did she meet Adam Noshimuri? Slight Steve/Kono.  
Spoilers: S2:E20 - Ha'alele

A/N: References to my fic, _Ha'alele: Missing Scene_ – please read that one if you haven't yet. Also, this kind of works as a companion piece to my fic _Ua Hopu: Additional Scene and Coda_. I actually wrote this fic before I wrote and posted my take on Ua Hopu, but I wanted to add to it to flesh it out a bit more. I hope you like it.

Disappointed, Disillusioned and Distracted

# # #  
Queens Beach  
Honolulu

Kono doesn't know why she came here today. The waves aren't even that good. Two feet swells max, according to the morning surf report.

Regardless, she really needed to do something – anything – to get her mind off of the phone call she received at such an ungodly hour in the morning, from Steve.

He called to tell her he was taking off, to find Shelburne.

Kono can't blame him and she understands. She really does. And she's touched that he decided to call her, and not Danny. Her, and not Chin. That in itself says a lot. But a part of her is disappointed that he chooses to do it all on his own.

She's worried and it sucks because there's not a whole lot she can do about it.

And so she finds herself here, at Queens beach, watching the Pacific roll in and out along the shore. Moments like these cause her introspection to be on hyper-drive. And seriously? The fact that her thoughts have been solely focused on one Steven J. McGarrett haven't helped matters either.

Because let's be honest here. She kinda misses Steve already.

Irrational?

Maybe.

Unwarranted?

Hell, no. His leaving, even temporarily, is kind of a big deal.

Besides, there's another issue here. Kono knows herself more than she likes to admit. After surviving her teen years at home and on the pro-surfing circuit, she accepts that there are patterns to her love life that she would rather not repeat and some that she can't seem to get away from no matter how hard she tries.

It always starts with initial, physical attraction. She's fit and active. It's only natural that she would find someone who had the same interests in being physically fit – appealing. Throw in an athletic prowess and Clark Kent like looks and brains and she's a goner.

Baited and hooked.

Slight bad-boy persona?

Yes, please.

A subtle disregard for authority?

Uhm, yeah, that's kind of hot. Cop or no cop.

Plus, Kono's a strong woman – she's passionate about her work, friends and family and she's attracted to people that display the same kind of characteristics. How could she not be?

So it would just be her luck, that her boss is _all of the above_.

All.

Of.

Them.

So obviously, she's essentially screwed.

Because here's the thing: the way it always starts is that she develops a crush.

Which she has – because oh God, Steve is kind of dreamy. Now, she could either do one of two things. One, is to act on the crush and maybe things work themselves out. Because she's not exactly shy when it comes to something she wants.

And the other, is to completely ignore the guy.

Play it cool and distance herself enough so that either the crush fades or she finds some other way to distract herself.

Usually she opts for the second tactic. Which isn't too bad, since it's resulted in some fairly spectacular relationships with some other guy who happens into her line of sight.

Kono picks up her board, takes one last look at the waves and makes her way back to her car. She snorts and shakes her head, pondering her last thought. Spectacularly _bad_ relationships, she mentally corrects herself.

But realistically, she can't seriously go for the second option either because, Steve's kind of her boss. Which means ignoring him, is a no-go. Kono huffs, jutting her bottom lip out to blow her bangs away from her eyes and starts her car. She heads towards Kapahulu Avenue and her favorite coffee shop, Nene's.

How did she get so disillusioned? After all, she and Steve do all kinds of things together. Work related of course, such as: interrogate the lead perpetrators of a large theft ring targeting tourists; disrupt a drug deal in Kapiolani Park; find out who murdered the John Doe in Pearl City but neglected to take the cache of HK-417s he had with him.

You know – the usual save the world kind of stuff. And she wouldn't want it any other way.

She finds a spot easily and parks her car. Kono walks into Nene's, pausing to glance at the menu while still deep in thought. Frankly, she knows she can forget the first option. She thinks this one is never going to and can't happen, for a multitude of reasons. She absently orders an iced Kona coffee when she gets to the counter and moves to stand off to the side. Kono knows, truthfully, it's fine. She's fine. She's better than _fine. _She's cool.

Plus, Steve has Catherine, she reasons.

Right. She's not kidding herself on this one.

Because Catherine's shipped out and Kono may have overheard Steve telling Danny that they weren't seeing each other anymore.

Great.

And now he's on a plane headed towards Japan and no one has any idea when he'll be back.

Awesome.

She's startled from her thoughts by the loud clearing of a throat. The barista's waving at her animatedly to come and get her coffee. Kono snaps out of her daydream, steps forward to pick up her drink and suddenly remembers that she neglected to pay. She approaches the cashier and asks, "how much do I owe you?"

The young, local woman behind the counter smiles slyly, as if to say _you're so lucky. _"No worries, you're good," she replies, still smiling.

Kono is slightly baffled. The young woman sensing Kono's confusion, points towards the end of the coffee bar. "He paid for you," she explains.

Kono glances at the gentleman who got her beverage and realizes that she knows him. She arches a brow, searching her memory when she suddenly realizes that he's Hiro Noshimuri's son – 'Adam' or something. She steps towards him, when he abruptly turns to smile at her and damn if he wasn't even more attractive than from the photos she recalls looking at, back at HQ all those months ago.

"I hope you don't mind, Officer Kalakaua," he says, and Kono's trying not to be impressed at how charming and polite he is. Of course he would know who she was.

"No. Thank you. You're Adam, right?" she asks, even though she knows perfectly well who he is and who his father is.

"Yes. And I have to admit, once again, I wish my father's reputation didn't leave such an indelible impression," Adam says, appearing afflicted.

Kono's mildly touched by Adam's sense of humility. But of course, he could just be posturing for her. She's a cop, he's the son of a known Yakuza crime boss.

Then why does he seem so genuinely torn?

"Oh, I don't know," she says, holding in a small smile. "I would think by now, you could make a new one, of your own. Maybe, you already have." _Holy crap._ Kono wonders exactly what the hell is she doing? Was she flirting? A little flirting is harmless, right? _Right?_

Adam smiles again, his features brightening and he's even more handsome now than when she first laid eyes on him, just minutes ago. "So, Officer Kalakaua, how am I doing so far?" he asks.

Kono searches his face and finds an honesty there. _What the hell_, she thinks. "I'll let you know tomorrow," she answers with dimpled smirk.

He takes a sip of his coffee and quirks a brow in question. "Tomorrow?" he asks, appearing pleasantly intrigued.

Kono shrugs coolly. "I always stop by here before work," she replies, unable to hide her smile any longer.

Adam smiles back, clearly enjoying their interaction. "Tomorrow, then," he says back, raising his cup slightly as he turns to leave the shop.

Kono watches Adam exit the shop and can't believe what she just did. Distraction, indeed.

End.

# # #

A/N: Don't worry, I'm still a Steve/Kono shipper at heart. Admittedly, I was disappointed with Kono and Adam's relationship, but that's how it goes I suppose. Add the prospect of Michelle Borth reprising her role as Catherine Rollins on a more 'permanent' basis in the next season and yeah, I have no idea what my muse will do. It's hard enough getting her to cooperate now. Gah! Anyway, let me know what you all think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
